


The Destiel Alphabet of AU's & Otherworldly Stories

by Roseheart18000



Series: Adventures in the Alphabet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A is for Army, Alternate Universe, Dean and Jo are best friends, Lieutenant Dean, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheart18000/pseuds/Roseheart18000
Summary: A collection of stories going through an alphabet of alternate universes featuring our two favorite boys. These are all stand-alone one-shots detailing their adventures in different settings and worlds.





	The Destiel Alphabet of AU's & Otherworldly Stories

"You call that a press up? My scrawny kid of a brother can do better than that!" Dean yelled as the men in front of him continued to sweat. His mouth was set into a thin line, hiding his approval as he watched the cadets start to work harder. They had been working since the sun had begun to peek above the horizon, and Dean had hardly given them a moment’s rest. "I’ll make you work through lunch!" he promised, eyes sparkling teasingly as he met the blue eyes of a shorter, dark haired cadet. Novak. Cas Novak. He was one of the hardest working men Dean had ever met. He also happened to be one of the most devastatingly handsome men in that particular group. The man’s eyes narrowed in focus before he turned back to the task at hand. He was always so intent on getting the job done, and sometimes Dean felt he worked a little too hard. He was going to run himself to the ground if he didn’t slow down.

"Stop threatening the soldiers, Winchester!" Dean glanced up at the familiar voice calling out to him, and he watched a young blonde woman strolling over.  She wore the uniform of a commissioned officer, and the brass insignias on her collar glinted in the sunlight. Her hair was braided down the sides and secured in a tight bun, and while her clothes were pressed and clean, her boots were covered in a thin film of dirt with mud caked into the soles. It was the only visible display of how hard she had been working that morning. The hot sun beat down on Dean as he watched her move, and he could feel sweat running down his own back, and gathering under his arms. He didn’t know how she managed to look so put together all the time, but she did a damn good job of it.

"Captain Harvelle," he greeted, smiling politely at her.

"Lieutenant." She smiled back as Dean saluted her in proper form. It was more for show than anything. If the cadets weren’t around and actively watching them then Dean may have forgone saluting her altogether. The pair had known each other since they were practically two feet tall. They’d grown up together, and Jo Harvelle was like a little sister to Dean. It had always been her, him and his brother Sam, laughing and playing while her mother Ellen looked on. By the time they turned eighteen Jo had her heart set on enlisting, and Dean could think of nothing to do other than join the armed forces with her. Five years later and they had both climbed the ranks of officers, with Jo just above him. He didn’t mind though. Dean loved what he did, and yelling at cadets all day wasn’t too bad of a gig either.

"You'd better not be slacking!" Dean yelled again before turning his attention to Jo. “What can I do for you, Captain?”

“Bobby just sent me over here to see how you were doing.”

Dean had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He scuffed a boot in the dirt and let out a sigh, squinting over at Jo with the sun beating down on him. “He does know I’m not a kid anymore, right? I can handle this shit on my own.”

His friend smiled down at the ground. “I know. Just following orders. Didn’t want to keep houndin’ on you himself, so he recruited me.”

“Yeah, good to know you’ve been demoted to lackey.”

Jo glared at him. “Watch it, Winchester.”

Dean grinned, and Jo ducked her head to hide the smile threatening to turn up the corners of her lips. “Listen,” she said. “I’ll let you get back to it. But don’t go slacking off now, you hear?” She raised her voice at the end, loud enough for the cadets to hear while she shot a wink in Dean’s direction.

The man finally let his exasperation win over as he rolled his eyes. “Get outta here, Harvelle.”

“That’s  _ Captain  _ to you, sir.”

Dean grinned as he watched her walk away, and then turned back to the soldiers in front of him. Some had stopped and were watching the interaction with interest. He raised a brow and called out, “Did I say you could stop? No? Then get back to it!”

* * *

 

By the time Dean relented and allowed the cadets to finally take a lunch break, his own stomach was complaining for food. Dean only ate when his soldiers did, which was why he prayed to God that they always trained hard. And he usually wasn’t disappointed.

It was during lunch that Dean caught Novak looking at him from across the room. Seven times. Not that he was counting or anything, seven was simply a ballpark estimate. That may have been based on some fraction of reality. Seven would have been six times too many though, and Dean found himself crossing the lunch room before he could even think twice on it. Novak was sitting alone, as he usually did, and seemed surprised to find Dean standing in front of him.

“Lieutenant,” he rumbled in that deep baritone of his. “Can I help you?”

“Mind if I sit?” Dean asked, still holding his tray of lunch. Novak seemed surprised, but simply gestured at the bench in front of him.

“All yours.”

Dean took a seat and set his lunch on the table in front of him. “You did good today,” he commented as he spooned up some of the soup. “You usually do.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I mean it.” Dean swallowed his spoonful before setting the utensil aside. He met Novak’s gaze head on and continued, “You’re one of my best soldiers. I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“Sir, I--”

Dean really had no idea what he was doing. He was letting his mouth run ahead of his mind, far too distracted by Novak’s blue eyes that were staring intently into his own. “But I’m worried about you.”

“Sir?” The man across from his was frowning in confusion, his outward appearance mimicking Dean’s own doubt which he was feeling internally. His lips were tugging downward into a slight frown, and there was a small crease forming between his brow. It was settled comfortably there, as if he frowned a lot. Which Dean knew from observation that he did. He was always looking concerned and out of place, but that didn’t stop him from being an exceptional cadet. An exceptional cadet that pushed himself too hard.

“Make sure you’re takin’ care of yourself. Can’t have my best guys out there dropping like flies on me. ‘Cause we’d be shit outta luck without you, got it?”

Novak simply stared at him for another moment, as if taking in what Dean had just said. “Lieutenant,” he started slowly, carefully setting his fork down. “You really have no reason to be concerned. I assure you I can handle myself and know where my limits are.”

It was Dean’s turn to fall quiet. “Right.” He cleared his throat, wondering why the hell he had even walked over in the first place. “Well, just makin’ sure.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.” Novak was looking at him curiously, and Dean didn’t like how the look felt as though he were being picked apart. As if the man could see his true intentions. Which, if he were being honest with himself, Dean wasn’t even sure what they were.

Dean gave an aborted nod and started to get up. “Yeah, well… you just make sure to take care of yourself.” Before he could really stop himself Dean blurted out, “And if you ever need to relax, well… I can help you with that.”

Novak looked at him for a long moment before he slowly began to smile. Dean had never seen that look on his face before, and it was as frightening as it was arousing. “I’ll keep that in mind. Though, I do have a few tricks of my own,” he murmured, running a hand over his jaw and smirking, goddamn  _ smirking. _

Dean realized belatedly he hadn’t even bothered to eat his lunch after throwing out the tray, but had been too distracted thinking about his conversation with Cas Novak. The officer threw another glance over his shoulder as he headed for the lunch room exit, and found the blue eyed man once again looking at him. His head snapped back around and Dean pushed slipped out of the tent, his heart beating uncomfortably hard in his chest. That was definitely going to be a problem. Fortunately, Dean had one hand that knew how to handle it. Later that night, if he spilled over his hand with images of blue eyes and dark hair flashing behind his closed lids, that was his own business. Well, his and Cas Novak. Because a few days later, alone in his bunk, the man showed him that he certainly knew a few good ways to relax indeed.


End file.
